


void

by guadalupe_guanyin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guadalupe_guanyin/pseuds/guadalupe_guanyin
Summary: "You people have a religion of death that fills you with the joy and the courage to confront it." Dr. Abrenuncio to Fr. Cayetano, from Of Love and Other Demons (1994) by G. García Márquez.





	void

  
[Moses](http://totallyhistory.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/moses-1945.jpg)  
by Frida Kahlo (1945)

* * *

"We don't want to talk about death; talk about Beverly Hills."

The worst thing they could do to you is to make you irrelevant.   
What experience are we allowed to share from these places? You've got access to a microphone? Please use to it say something.

We're used as a scapegoat to build a wall, but, people have always

**mixed**

and

_moved_

and  i n t e r e s t i n g  things  
happen because of it.

M.I.A. (Mathangi Maya Arulpragasam)  
musician, visual artist, activist, journalist, filmmaker, designer

☠


End file.
